pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinseina
Shinseina Shinseina is an Uberhero Tenshidon that rides on hoverboards and wields spears. He sports a red scarf. He has two halos, one yellow halo and the other one is blue-green. Shinseina is unlocked by getting Yarida and Charibasa to level 15. Shinseina is level 15 when he is unlocked. Equipment *Helms *Spears *Hoverboards Abilities and Attacks *'PON PON -' Throws spears at enemy. *'''CHAKA CHAKA - '''Gets off of hoverboard to use it as a shield while using his wings to fly. *PON CHAKA~PON PON - Activates Uberhero Mode or throws spears. *PON CHAKA~CHAKA CHAKA - Gets off of hoverboard to use it as a shield while using his wings to fly. Special Moves Uberhero Mode - Heaven's Spear Activate - ○ ○ △ △ (PON PON CHAKA CHAKA) Combo - ○ ○ □ ○ (PON PON PATA PON) Shinseina throws multiple spears at the enemy. Inflicts Light damage. Ultimate Hero Mode - Hoverboard Impact Activate - Combo Uberhero Mode three times. Combo - None (Return to Uberhero Mode). Shinseina does a backflip and flies off his hoverboard while sending it to the enemy. Inflicts high damage and high critical. Inflicts Light and Dark damage upon foes. Class Skills Holy Spear Increases Light damage by 50%. Improve by inflicting Light damage on foes. Hoverboard Racer Increases movement speed by 100%. Improve by using PataPata or using Ultimate Hero Mode. Dark Spear Adds Darkness to attack element. Improve by attacking repeatedly. Sky Jumper Jump height increased by 30%. Improve by using DonDon. Heaven Slayer Damage inflicted increased by 150% when battling in sky areas. Improve by battling in sky areas. Fully improving this gives a welcome bonus of +50% critical rate. Affected Class Skills Two Spears Throw two spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Yarida's Two Spears class skill is fully upgraded, Shinseina gains access to it. Three Spears Superior skill to Two Spears. Throw three spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Yarida's Three Spears class skill is fully upgraded, Shinseina gains access to it. Four Spears Superior skill to Three Spears. Throw four spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Yarida's Four Spears class skill is fully upgraded, Shinseina gains access to it. Five Spears Superior skill to Four Spears. Throw five spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Yarida's Five Spears class skill is fully upgraded, Shinseina gains access to it. Spear BOOM All charged attacks or attacks made during Hero mode in the rain have an added effect: a small lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piekron's Spear BOOM class skill is fully upgraded, Shinseina gains access to it. Spear BA-BOOM All charged attacks or attacks made during Hero mode in the rain have an added effect: a strong lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piekron's Spear BA-BOOM class skill is fully upgraded, Shinseina gains access to it. Spear BA-BA-BOOM All charged attacks or attacks made whilst in Hero mode in the rain have an added effect: a very strong lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piekron's Spear BA-BA-BOOM class skill is fully upgraded, Shinseina gains access to it. Giddy Up 1 2-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 1 skill is fully upgraded, Shinseina gains access to it. Giddy Up 2 4-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 2 skill is fully upgraded, Shinseina gains access to it. Giddy Up 3 6-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 3 skill is fully upgraded, Shinseina gains access to it. Giddy Up 4 8-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 4 skill is fully upgraded, Shinseina gains access to it. Set Skills Darkness Resist Darkness damage received is halved. Unlocked at level 17. Light Resist Light damage received is halved. Unlocked at level 20. Champion's Will All stats are boosted by 50%. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Angel The area of army is considered as Sky area. Unlocked at level 32. Media Shinseina 1st form.png|Shinseina's 1st form Shinseina 2nd form.png|Shinseina's 2nd form Shinseina.png|Shinseina's final form Trivia *Shinseina is just like Charibasa, but is still strong even without help from other class skills. *Shinseina leads the three generals of the Tenshidon Tribe when going on missions together. *His Peerless Angel set skill is very useful when you have unlocked his class skill, Heaven Slayer, but is particularly useless for other Uberheroes. Category:Tenshidon Tribe Category:Uberheroes